


“It was less than a second; maybe half a second, but it changed everything."

by Rainbowmoose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmoose/pseuds/Rainbowmoose
Summary: Lexa is off for a run, goes to her usual spot and find a crying Clarke.This is a short one shot, possibly more if you guys like it.Just so you know, Finn is an homophobic jerk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored on a friday night and I stumbled upon this prompt on facebook and decided to give it a go.
> 
> So yeah, let me know what you think.  
> Just so you know, Finn is an homophobic jerk.  
> thats all that is needed to know, the rest is pretty light. 
> 
> Comment, like; let me know if I should continue.
> 
> And sorry for the typos. English is not my first language. Trying to do my best. Hope you like it.
> 
> here goes nothing : )

“It was less than a second; maybe half a second, but it changed everything."

It was a Saturday afternoon. Lexa got ready for her usual run. She had put her dog in his Nahak sports harness, which was his own specified running gear. She dressed for the occasion into a tank top and shorts; she got into her part of the running harness and after a few minutes, they were ready to go. She put her headset on her head, set her “Running Buddy” playlist on shuffle, started her running follow up app and locked the door of her house behind her. She started slow, like every day, they walked the first kilometer, which allowed the dog to do is business and her to dispose of it before starting their run and it was way more convenient that way.

  
_“So stand in the rain,_   
_Stand your ground._   
_Stand up when it’s all crashing down._   
_You stand throught the pain,_   
_You won’t drown._   
_And one day what’s lost can be found._   
_You stand in the rain.”_

She started running and was in her own little world. She thought about her week, about all the work she had done. She thought about the weeks to come and the projects left to do. She cleared her thought and she smiled. It always amazed her how easy it was for her to smile while she was running, almost as if there was nothing wrong or hard in her life. Her breathing in sync with her running buddy, the amount of pure air entering her lungs made her feel alive; more alive than she usually felt.

Her dog was running in front of her, keeping the same pace she had. They were a good team. He had helped her so much in her life and she needed him as much as he needed her. They ran for almost 20 minutes; getting to their favorite spot next to the river. It was a recluse river, where almost no one went, since it was near a bigger and more famous one.

 She sat on the rock along the river, letting her dog run in the water like he always did; splashing water all over the both of them. She smiled when he drank water and started acting like a real goof. She loved him so much. She was so focussed on the dog when they got there, and lost in her own thoughts, that she did not see the pretty blonde, sitting a few meters away.

It was the dog pulling her way that made her realise she wasn’t alone. She took a minute to look at the woman. She looked like she was maybe 25; just as Lexa was. Blonde, and really pretty. It was the kind of women who caught the attention easily. She wasn’t wearing make up and looked so good just like that. Trying to see her eyes, Lexa noticed it looked like she had been crying.

She thought about getting up and to run back home, but her eyes kept falling on the girl beside her. She was not the kind of girl to seek interpersonal interaction. She hated when unknown people came to talk to her so it was hard for her to understand why she felt so strong about the blonde. She took a deep breath and got near her; removed her headset, sat next to the woman, in silence for a few minutes. The blonde was so lost in her own world that she only noticed there was someone next to her when a wet nose touched her leg. The furry black lab sat his head on the woman’s lap and sighted; his big brown eyes looking right at her.

She looked at him, eyes still red and puffy from the apparent crying and started to pet him. He was such a friendly dog; he licked her face slowly while the blonde got a shy smile on her lips. She hugged him so tight, her shoulders dropped and she sighted.  “Just what I needed” she mumbled and bright blue eyes looked into Lexa’s green one. “Thanks for bringing him here. People tend to forget how much warmth they bring.”

Lexa offered her a hand and the blonde took it hesitantly.

“I’m Lexa and this is Goliath. “  
  
“Clarke.”  
  
“Hello Clarke.” She said while looking back at the water; Goliath had made his way back in. He always loved water.

They spent almost 10 minutes in silence, looking back at the water and the dog playing in it. Lexa cooled down a little and surprisingly enjoyed the presence beside her. The other woman was really pretty. She felt her heart beat faster every time she looked at her side. The blonde relaxed the more time they spent together.  
  
“Sorry about earlier. I just came here to relax. I needed to get out of the house before packing my stuff. “ She said mostly to herself. “Life sucks sometimes; being a grown up too. “She let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah, life is pretty shitty like that. Will you be okay?” Lexa asked with a real worry in her voice.  
  
“I guess I will have to be. Just broke up my 3 years long relationship. I feel like shit but I guess it was the only way. Nothing can fix bigotry. “ She sighted with defeat.  
  
“Oh.” Lexa said, not wanting to push Clarke to reveal more of her if she was not ready. She might have found the blonde girl really pretty and felt drawn to her; it did not mean she needed to know everything at the moment.  
  
“Yeah. Well I’m waiting for him to leave for work so I can pack my things and go somewhere, I don’t know where yet. My mom still have my room so I’m guessing it will have to do for now. It just feels weird to move back in with my mom at 25. I’m pretty sure I am supposed to have overcome this chapter in my life. “  
  
She looked at the green eyed brunette next to her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was left with nothing much. The brunette was beautiful, and mysterious, and really in shape. Her face had a little bit of sweat from her previous run and her tank top fitted her amazingly.

“I’m sorry, tell me if it’s none of my business but, what happened between you two? “ She asked timidly.  
  
The brunette knew she should get going but she couldn’t leave the blonde woman sitting there all by herself.  
  
“It’s okay. I don’t mind really. It’s mostly sad for him; but at the same time I feel hurt because of what he said and I wasn’t the one he directly hurt.”

\---  
  
_Clarke and Finn were sitting on a blanket on the beach next to the waterfall. They were holding hands, smiling at each other, telling each other’s how their last day was, since both of them worked and had different places to be at night and it was their first moment together since then._

_The sun was shining bright, the beach wasn’t too loaded by people. There was a couple taking a walk on the beach and they passed in front of them. It was two gorgeous women holding hands, smiling and talking with each others. Clarke smiled at them; they were so happy, and they seemed really in love, head over heels with each other. It was the kind of love that eradiate from two people, made you want to get such a powerful connection with someone as well._

_Clarke had always envied this kind of relationship, it was almost like the one her parents shared._

_The two woman went by them and Clarke looked at them , feeling so happy and proud that they were able to live free, and enjoy being together, on a nice day out, at the beach, just as she was doing with her boyfriend. She looked at Finn thinking he would be as happy as she was about it. We are in 2016 and for Clarke there was nothing different and wrong with it. She caught his eyes and all she saw in them was anger, all over is face and his fist were tensed, like he was ready to fight with someone. Clarke was devastated by what she saw, and it only got worse when he started yelling at the couple._  
  
_“Hey you Dykes, I don’t want to see this kind of disgusting profanity on a public beach, get a fucking room.”_

_“What the hell Finn!! “ Clarke yelled, sadness all over her face. “Let them be and stop yelling at them like an idiot jerk.”_

_The woman’s eyes wee filled with sadness and hurt. They were shocked that someone would dare tell them something like this. They where only in love, nothing wrong with being in love, no matter what is the sex of the person you are in love with._

_“I am really sorry for this Dickhead. I love how happy you are together, I wish you both the very best. A love like yours is so hard to find so hold on to it and don’t let bigot like him get to you. Have a great day girls. “_

_“We are really more sorry about you, because you are stuck with an homophobic jerk as a boyfriend. “_  
  
_“Not anymore, no.”_

_The girls laughed. “Have a nice day then.”_

_They continued their walk along the beach, but they didn’t hold each other’s hands until about half a kilometer away; which broke Clarke’s heart in pieces. How can someone break something so cute and good. She turned around and looked at Finn._  
  
_“It is over between us Finn. If I had known you were such an idiot, I wouldn’t have dated you. I will be gone of the house as soon as possible and I don’t EVER want to have to deal with you anymore. “_  
  
_Clarke ran out of the beach and got herself next to the river where she was now._

 _\---_  
  
Lexa could not believe what Clarke just said. She was out amongst most of her friends. Her parents knew she was gay almost as long as she did and always where supportive. “Wow, I bet you didn’t know you dated a jerk eh? “

Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s shoulder; a little smile across her lips. “No, I didn’t. I told him to stop yelling at them, the girls were in shock, and sad. I can’t get their faces off of my head. I got up, told him that love shouldn’t be about the sex of the person you are with. I ran off and came here where you found me. Which; by the way is not so bad! “

Bright blue eyes looked directly into forest green ones. Both women blushed. “No, it’s not.”

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s one that was still on her shoulder. She was mesmerized by the other woman. “Thanks for reaching out to me. Feels go to say this out loud. I still cannot believe it all happened.” She stopped talking for a minute and then asked: “ It’s a long shot but would you want to go out for a coffee with me someday? “

Lexa’s smile went wide as she looked into Clarke’s eyes. “Of course I would.”

She got her phone out and handed it to Clarke who entered her number in and sent herself a text.  
  
“Text me when you are done moving, or before, if you need help or anything. I would love to see you again. “

They both blushed as Lexa took back her phone from Clarke and put it back in her pockets. She needed to go back home, but didn’t want to leave just yet.

“I would as well.” Clarke checked the time on her watch. It was getting pretty late and she still had to pack all of her stuff since she didn’t want to spend a minute more than needed living with Finn, the man who shared her life for so long, who she shared so many things with; who turned out to be a homophobic jerk. Her father hated Finn so much, and now she sees why. “Sadly, I think I should go pack my stuff. I want to be out of there tonight. Thanks for everything. I am glad you came running and stopped here. I think we were meant to meet. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. It’s weird. Don’t be a stranger and please, don’t forget our coffee together. “

“I won’t, I promise. Good luck with everything. “

Clarke turned away and Lexa looked down at her dog. She couldn’t believe what just happened. She never talked to strangers, she was never the one to reach out, but she did and it turned out good. Clarke was so much her type of women, but for now the only thing she knew was that she was in a relationship with a man before, which let her sexual orientation up for interpretation and that Clarke needed a friend more than anything at the moment.

“Come on boy, let’s go back to our run. “ She put her music back on, her running app as well and headed back so the track down the river. This time, her mind wandered to a pretty blonde, piercing blue eyes and wonderful smile. And this time, it was something she did not want to forget. She ran for another 40 minutes before getting home, looking in her messages and read what Clarke had texted herself.

“It was less than a second; maybe half a second, but it changed everything.”

“Funny how a second can change the course of your life.“ She said out loud, her smile reaching her eyes as she typed back

“May we meet again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is - Stand in the rain, by Superchick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week, they do meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is part 2. I re-wrote it a few times, seems like I had alot of ideas but couldn't bring myself to put them into phrases that made sense. So there it is, the best version of part 2. I hope you like it as much as you guys loved part 1. I still have ideas for this, so if you want more, let me know and I will provide.

“It was less than a second; maybe half a second, but it changed everything.”

 

It had been a little over a week ago that Clarke and Lexa had met on the side of the river and promised each other a coffee. Lexa was laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, she held her phone in her hands and her dog was lying next to her. She had spent most of the previous last nights doing just the same thing over again. Clarke and she had exchanged a few texts, but it seemed like both of them were scared and shy of asking for the coffee date. Most of their conversations had revolved around Clarke’s moving and how she was settling at her mom’s house.

They had briefly shared their days with each other’s but were still shy and careful about what they shared, not wanting to scare to other one away. At least that’s what Lexa was doing, since she was unsure of Clarke’s sexuality and was drawn to her as more than a friend but was willing to take whatever the blonde was going to offer to her.

Lexa took her phone and took a few minutes to write a text to Clarke, and after a few typing, deleting and rewriting, the message was sent.

**Lexa :** Hello Clarke; I was wondering if you were still up for a coffee together, since you are almost all settled in at your mom’s. Let me know if tomorrow would work for you. Have a good night Clarke.

Lexa had put her phone on her nightstand and had got up to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She went back in her room just in time to see her phone vibrating on the nightstand, she jumped over her bed and took her phone in her hands, noticing the caller was Clarke; she took a deep breath, a bright smile appearing on her lips as she answered the phone. It was the first time they had called each others.

“Hey Clarke. “  
“Hi Lexa, I am so up for this coffee. “ Clarke said, unable to contain her happiness.   
“So is tomorrow good? I was thinking we could go around 6; and then maybe take a walk in the neighborhood. There are a few nice trails along the riverside where we could go. “Lexa said back, nervous about Clarke’s reaction to the offer.   
“It sounds perfect. “

Lexa was almost able to hear Clarke’s smile on the other end of the line. The girls had kept talking for almost half an hour, each taking turn explaining their day, and different things that had happened to them. Clarke had told Lexa how the moving went, how happy her parents were that she was home, so happy that they were almost always on her back, wanting to get to know their daughter more.

Lexa on the other hand, told Clarke about a few customers she had, she also talked about Goliath who started wagging his tail hearing is name called on the phone. Lexa’s heart was beating so hard in her ribcage just hearing Clarke’s voice. The conversation went lightly, just like if they had been friend for many years. When they finally hung up, Lexa got her eyes back on the ceiling, butterflies in her stomach; a bright smile across her lips as she closed her eyes; she knew she had it bad for the blonde and she didn’t care. She was so happy and she fell asleep; dreaming of Clarke again.

\---  
  
The next day went by so slowly, both women where excited to get to see each other’s again. They had agreed that Lexa would pick Clarke up, that they would drive by together to the coffee shop, and then if they were still up for it, would go for their walk together. For Lexa, it was something close to a date, and little did she know that Clarke also thought it was a date.

Lexa got ready. She had chosen to wear a nice plaid shirt and black jeans with a nice leather belt. She wore black shoes as well and had her hair down on her shoulders,

When it was finally time to leave, Lexa went to Clarke’s home and could not believe her eyes and as Clarke opened the door, her jaw dropped. She was wearing a green T-shirt with a leather coat on it, blue jeans and high hells that made her body looks perfect.

It took them both a few seconds to gather themselves. Lexa was the first one to speak.

‘’Wow Clarke, you look beautiful. ‘’

Clarke blushed and looked right back at Lexa.

‘’You look incredibly cute as well, Lexa’’

‘’Thanks. So, should we head out?’’

‘’Yeah, I think we should.’’

As they got next to Lexa’s car, she held the door open for Clarke and waited for her to be sited, then went over the driver’s seat and went into the direction of coffee shop.

‘’ So, I know we talked this week but how are you holding up?’’

‘’Honestly, better than I hoped I would be. I know I was with him for a long time but it was such a weird relationship, and I guess I’m not so sad we are over and I don’t feel guilty about it. I mean, it did lead me to you. ‘’  
  
‘’At least he did something great while being a douche. ‘’  
  
The conversation went by until they got to the coffee shop, ordered and went to sit.

\--

 

A few hours had gone by, both girls had big smiles on their faces, they were taking a walk near the waterfall.  Lexa took Clarke`s hand in hers, kissing the back of it.   
  
‘’I am really happy about this. ‘’

‘’So am I! You don`t think it`s too early? ``

‘’No I don’t. Unless you think it is, otherwise I am more than happy to be on this date with you, beautiful. ‘’

\--

_Lexa paid for both of their drinks and sat down at a recluse table with Clarke. Both girls were nervous but happy._

_‘’How about we play 20 questions?’’_

_‘’Oh god, that’s an old game. Why don’t you ask me what you want to know instead.’’_

_‘’Okay, first, what is your favorite color ?’’_

_Clarke thought for a few seconds, a smile blush appearing on her cheeks as she answered._

_‘’Green. Kind of like your eyes. It’s not meant to be cliché, but still it’s my favorite. How about yours?’’_

_Lexa laughed,_  
  
‘’Wow, mine is blue, ocean blue. Just like your eyes. We are so sappy. ‘’

_‘’Yes, we are.’’ Clarke admitted. They both smiled and blushed slightly._

_Clarke continued. ‘’Now it`s my turn. And I am about to step up my game. Beware! ‘’  
Both girls smiled at each others, ‘’I’m ready! ‘’ Lexa said._

_‘’Okay, so...’’ Clarke hesitated. ‘’Doyouwantthistobeadate’’. She said without taking a breath._

_Lexa’s brows lifted, a small smile on her lips, she answered as fast as Clarke had asked the question. ‘’Onlyifyouwantiftobe! ‘’ And looked back at her hands on the table._

_She saw Clarke’s hands reaching for hers, and looked up to meet the brightest and most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Both of them smiled and held the others hand in theirs and continued drinking their coffee and chatted for the next hour, getting to know each others better._

_\--_

They walked for a while before they realised what time it was and that they should probably head back home.

‘’Not that I am ready to let you go, but It is getting late and I don’t want your mom to hate me before even meeting her, so I think I should be driving you back home soon’’ Lexa said, a sad smile on her face.

‘’Okay, well I am an adult so I can probably come home whenever I want, but I like your concern; and I bet she would too. And you are right; we should probably head back home. ‘’   
  
Both of them headed towards the car, still holding hands. They had pink cheeks because of all their blushing and their tingling hearts were doing happy dances. For them both, it had been a night to remember; and Lexa was about to make sure it wasn’t her last with the blonde.

She flipped Clarke around to look her straight in the eyes, the tension and passion was notable between the both of them. She looked in the big blue eyes of her date, licked her lips and looked at Clarke’s rosy lips. She leaned in and Clarke met her halfway. Their kiss was soft and passionate, so much unsaid, and so many great promises of what was to come.   
  
They kissed for a few minutes and when they separated, they both could feel the heating sensation of their bodies touching, or their blood pumping faster. Lexa was nervous. She had spent the last week telling herself that it was more than possible that the blonde would not reciprocate her feelings, but then, there she was, kissing the same blonde she had met under really particular circumstances a week ago, having a really good time.

‘’So, Clarke, would you like to see me again? ‘’

‘’Ew, are you kidding? ‘’ Lexa’s face had fell to the ground, until she heard the more beautiful laugh she had ever heard. She looked up, will a worried expression still on her face.   
‘’ Of course I would! I thought our kiss was clear enough Lex. ‘’ Lexa blushed, she had fallen so badly for the blonde, and in a second her heart was almost shattered into pieces.

‘’I guess not. Sorry. This surprisingly means a lot to me and I thought for one second I was the only one whose heart was doing this silly dance. You got me there.’’  
  
Clarke had taken Lexa’s hand and had taken it up to her heart. ‘’ Don’t you ever think I can forget how you made me feel. I know it looks so unreal but between us, there is a real connection, and I only needed a second to know you would change my whole word. ‘’   
  
Clarke took Lexa’s hand and walked her back to the car, ‘’Will you go on another date with me? ‘’ 

‘’ Anytime’’ was all Lexa had the power to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?   
> Feelings?   
> Emotions?   
> Go!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later; they see each others again. And get to know the two strangers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there; here is part 3 of this ''one - two - three shot yet'' 
> 
> I wrote this one tonight, I had to keep myself busy otherwise I was picking fights on the internet over   
> the American elections, which is funny, since I am a Canadian with a few American friends. 
> 
> Anyways, I do hope it mends your heart a little, or at least let you focus on something else for a few minutes.
> 
> I do hope you guys like it, it's cute, fluffy, and all love. 
> 
> Enjoy it.

Part 3

Two weeks after their first date; the girls were spending a lot of time on the phone, talking and laughing together.   
  
They were getting along so great, it was as if they had spent another lifetime together before. For the both of them it was a weird; but welcoming feeling at the same time, the familiarity of it all made them feel at ease together.

Clarke was on her bed, sketching Lexa’s face while talking on the phone with her. She had rosy cheeks and a smile that could move mountains. Her eyes were almost smiling as well while looking at the reflection of Lexa on the paper. It had only been three weeks of the both of them knowing each other’s but their life had entangled so easily. They were not girlfriends yet, but they still talked everyday and acted like a couple.

“My mom wants me to invite you to diner tonight, if that is okay with you, of course.’’ Clarke said.   
“I will be there, what time? And should I be scared?”

Lexa only heard the heartwarming laugh of her favorite blonde on the line.

\--

_Abby and Jake were sitting at the counter in the kitchen, shuffling through the paper of the day when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Abby lifted her eyes up to her daughter_

_“Morning hun”._

_“Morning mom, morning dad.” Clarke answered back, kissing both of them and heading to the fridge,_

_“Do you have anything special planned today” Abby asked her daughter. Clarke took the orange juice and poured herself a glass; then put her bread in the oven to grill and sat next to her parents._

_“I don’t know yet. I was thinking of drawing a little, I have a few projects that need my attention. It has been a while since I put my work online and I really want to sell a few pieces soon. And I was hoping I could see Lexa later, if she wants to. We haven’t seen each other since our date!”_

_Abby and Jake looked at each others, a smile in the corner of their lips, “You seem to be getting closer to Lexa these days, anything we should know? “ Abby asked, feigning being mad._

_“Actually we went on our first date two weeks ago and we talked non-stop since then, but I wanted to see her again. She’s really nice, I like the person that she is and how she makes me feel. “ ._  
  
Clarke felt her heartbeat speeding up. Her parents smiled seeing her so happy. Even when she was in a relationship with Finn, he never seemed to make her that happy and it was nice for them to get their daughter back.  
  
“If you want, you could invite her over for supper tonight, we would really like to meet the girl who makes you so happy. “ Clarke blushed at Abby’s words.   
  
“ I will ask her later. Thanks mom.“ 

_Clarke ate her breakfast while talking to her parents about her week and the projects she had to do. They were always supportive of her art and were always happy to know her projects were going great._

_\--_

“My parents are not really scary, they just want to know the woman who takes a lot of my time and raises up my phone bill. “ Clarke answered back laughing.

Lexa was worried in an instant. She looked down at her hands, “Oh, I am sorry, I didn’t realise your bill was getting higher. ” She was honestly concerned.

Clarke laughed at the other end of the line, “Don’t worry about it, silly. I want to talk to you, otherwise I wouldn’t stay on the phone, so don’t worry. “

There was a sort sight of relief at the other end of the line, followed by the shyest voice Clarke as ever heard. ‘’You do? Want to talk to me that much?‘’.

And that’s when Lexa knew she had fallen badly for the blonde.

She was glad to meet Clarke’s parents but she was still nervous about it all.

‘’I was wondering if you would like to come take a walk with me and my dog today before we go and I meet your parents.’’

Clarke thought about the offer. It had been a while since she had seen the girl who made her heart race; so she was not about to let the opportunity slip by. They both had a very busy schedule and that why it had been hard for the both of them to meet in the last weeks.

Clarke closed her sketchbook, smiling, got up, her phone against her hear and went through her clothes. “Of course, what’s the weather like? I haven’t been out today yet!’’ Clarke asked.

‘’ It’s warm and sunny, but there a little bit of wind, so shirt and shorts should be fine.’’

\--

Both girls had agreed to meet at Lexa’s place an hour later. Lexa took the time she had to get her dog ready, and Clarke dressed for the day in a red tank top and black capri shorts. She had her blonde hair up in a pony tail and got a shirt on her bag as a backup to put on in case it got a bit chilly outside.

An hour later, Clarke was knocking on the door of the little house that Lexa rented. She was nervous but still really excited. She heard the dog’s bark on the other side of the door followed by the most wonderful voice she had ever heard. “Hold on, I’m coming.”

The door was opened a short moment after and Clarke stopped breathing. Lexa was wearing a simple black tank top that showed a little bit of cleavage and all the amazing tattoos she has; and dark short jeans. Lexa smiled, leaned in for a kiss but stopped just before she met Clarke’s lips and whispered. “Breathe.’’

 It made Clarke release the breath she had been holding. She let out a nervous chuckle, embarrassed because she got caught starring; before leaning in to kiss the beautiful lips of the woman who had caught all her attention. With both girls smiles up to their ears they stopped kissing. Lexa called her dog, put the leash of her harness on him, locked the door and they headed out.

They had decided to stay close to where they lived, since there were a lot of pretty nice hikes to do. They climbed the three kilometers of the Mount Weather Trail, Goliath was always the first one on the trail, leading the way, sniffing all around while the girls were behind, talking and laughing.

Lexa had asked about Clarke’s new art, while Clarke asked Lexa about the last case she had been working on. That’s what they had learned about each others in the last weeks. Clarke is an inspiring artist, while Lexa is a well known lawyer. Both of them had made a name in their respective field and were happy to share that with the other.

Lexa asked a little bit more about Abby and Jake, and learned that Abby was one of the best surgeons at Polis hospital; while Jake, on his hand, was well known in the engineering field. They were both happily married and loved their kid more than anything. Clarke told her that they were protective but already had a soft spot for her since she made her happy.

They walked for two good hours before they decided to head to the beach. Clarke had been nervous of going back there since things came crumbling down with Finn. Lexa was supportive, but was really happy when Clarke suggested it at the end of their walk, since it would be nice to let Goliath play in the water and cool off after their hike.

They got to the beach and sat down for a little while, then, Goliath started pulling to go in the water, so both of them decided to go with him even if they were not dressed for it. It was still hot outside so being wet wouldn’t be a problem afterwards.

Goliath played in the water, jumping all around, and swimming after a wood stick. The girls watched him with big smiles on their faces, they were holding hands. Lexa got closer to her favorite blue eyes, looked right in them and closed the gap between them for a kiss.

Clarke enjoyed the closure and slipped her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth, making her release a small moan at the touch, before separating their lips and looking each others in the eyes; forehead to forehead.

It was electric. They had stopped caring about the world outside, and for an outsider, it was the most beautiful thing to see. They looked so happy, so in love.

After a while, the dog started to bark to get their attention back, which they gave right away.   
Clarke, still biting her lips, took the wood stick and threw it away and watched the dog jump around to get to where it had fallen. They played in the water for a while, and then decided to go back and dry on the beach. They were sitting close, next to each others, holding hands, happiness eradiating from them both.   
  
Clarke was so lost in the green eyes of the brunette that it took them a few seconds to realise that Goliath was wagging his tail at someone next to them. Clarke looked up and saw the two girls she had seen on the beach with Finn. They were looking at her, their smiles were as big as they could be. One of them got close to them, leaned down and whispered to Clarke’s ear ‘’No longer with the jerk?’’

Clarke looked at them and smiled back. ‘’No, I am not. And thanks to this jerk, I met Lexa over here.’’ Clarke presented her hand to the women. ‘’I am Clarke, and I am still sorry about all he said that day. It was so uncalled for.’’ Lexa smiled when she made sense of what was going on around, she extended her hand as well ‘’ I am Lexa, and I am guessing you are the ones that Finn shouted at.’’   
  
The newly arrived sat down next to the girls, presenting themselves as well. ‘’ I am Octavia, and this is Raven. I am so happy to see you again. ‘’  
  
‘’Same’’ Clarke answered back. ‘’It`s nice to see you so in love, I was so broken after what my ex-jerk of a boyfriend called you.’’   
  
‘’Don’t worry about it Clarke, you don’t have to excuse his bigotry he should be the one to be sorry. Enough about him; I have to admit, the two of you are also pretty cute together, seen from the other side of the beach. ‘’  
  
Octavia winked at them.

\--

_Octavia and Raven were lying on the sand on the beach. It was around 2PM, the sun was high and the weather was amazing. They had heard a woman laughing not so far away and it caught their attention. The girls they say were playing with a dog, holding hands when possible, stealing kissing and glances at each other’s. They looked so happy and in love._

_Octavia was the first one who recognized Clarke. With a big smile on her lips; she looked at her wife and asked_

_‘’Doesn’t she look like the blonde girl who was with the jerk last time we were around.``_

_Raven looked up, smiled and nodded._

_‘’Oh yeah, I bet that’s her. She seems happy. I guess she’s not with dickface anymore. Wanna go talk with her?’’_

_Octavia nodded, got up and offered her hand to her wife, who took it and used it as an advantage to get up and kiss her girl with so much passion and love, it would’ve melted the coldest of hearts._

\--

The afternoon went by quickly after that, and it wasn`t long before the girl had to part ways, but before heading out, Clarke and Lexa gave Raven and Octavia their phone numbers; since the afternoon had went by smoothly, and they were all pretty friendly.

 They promised to see each other’s again and Clarke and Lexa headed back to Lexa’s house, where she planned on changing into more appropriate clothes to meet the Griffins while Clarke sat on the couch with the drying dog.

‘’Do you mind if I take a shower real quick? The water made my hair all frizzy.’’ Lexa asked. Clarke looked up in the bathroom opening and looked at Lexa, ‘’Alright, but I need a kiss before.’’ A smile came to Lexa’s lips, her eyes opened wider as she got closer to her date, laid down to give her the most slow and passionate kiss they had ever shared. Their lips danced together. They were not girlfriends yet, since Clarke was just broken up from her previous relationship and Lexa wanted to give her as much time as needed so she was not pushing and had no intention of doing so; but still, they acted like they already were.

‘’Make yourself at home in the meantime Clarke, I won`t be long. `` Lexa closed the door and as usual, she opened her playlist; put it on shuffle and got in the hot water;

Her playlist was playing game with her, since the first song to pop was Marié Digby’s song, Say it again. It was one of her favorite, and was pretty accurate to her current situation, which made her smile even more.

  
‘’ _The thing about love, is I never saw it comin’_  
You kinda crept up, and took me by surprise  
And now there’s a voice inside my heart, that’s got me wonderin’  
Is this true, I wanna hear it one more time.   
Move in a little closer, take it to a whisper... ‘’  
  
In the living room, Clarke smiled. It was her favorite song that was playing in the bathroom, and to which Lexa was signing beautifully. Her heart was about to explode, she was so overwhelmed by the love she felt for her signing brunette. She wasn’t sure what Lexa was expecting of their relationship so far, but she wanted to call the brunette her girlfriend.

Clarke looked around the room and her eyes got wider when she saw Lexa’s guitar hanging in the corner of the room. She took is, played a few chords and waited for Lexa to get out of the shower.   
  
When Lexa got out she had a smile on her face and tender eyes looking at Clarke, holding her guitar. Clarke started to play the same song she had heard a few moments ago; but stock with the last few verses.  Her voice was raspy, and beautiful. Lexa was beaming.   
  
‘’ _The thing about me, is that I really wanna let you,  
Open that door, and walking into my life’’ _

Clarke stopped the chords, looked right into her favorite green eyes and asked Lexa if she wanted to be her girlfriend. Lexa nodded and got closer to her girlfriend, put a hand behind her neck and held her close for a passionate kiss. They lost track of time and got drawn back to reality by Clarke’s phone ringing. Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes as she said her new favorite words.

  
‘’Yes mom, My girlfriend and I will be there soon.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Marié Digby's - Say it again.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tt0c1iZPrEk
> 
> It was my favorite a few years back, and I heard and watched her play it live, twice tonight on Facebook live; and I got inspired. 
> 
> Stay safe; 
> 
> Thoughts,   
> feelings,   
> Emotions?
> 
> Let me know if you want more. This ''Used to be one shot'' is so full of possibilities. And I am inspired.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, one shot or more?


End file.
